


Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oliver,” she whispered, turning around once his hands slid her jeans down her legs. Felicity had been right about the expression she’d find on his face. The pain in his eyes was clear as day. It sunk deep into her soul, making her bite back a gasp before she got her bearings. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing his cheek to rest between the valley of her breasts.</p><p>Carding her fingers through his hair, she handled him like the porcelain doll he was, fragile and able to break at a moment’s notice. When his arms wrapped around her waist, she stepped between his knees, holding him as close as physically possible. Soft kisses were pressed to his forehead until he let out a sigh, the tension in his neck and shoulders finally releasing.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay,” Felicity said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to disasterintow on Tumblr for submitting this prompt.

He didn't blame her for being pissed about the "promotion" he'd given her. Looking back on it now, he realized that had been a mistake, one ripe for arguments in the future. And as much as wanted to do the best for his team, a part of him, the selfish part, knew he'd done it for reasons other than the double lives they led. He wanted her close, to watch her, to be near her, to be able to kiss her whenever he got the chance.

That selfishness always got him into trouble, but they'd made up, several times over, once in his bedroom and three times in hers. It was one decision he could live with if it entailed apologizing with an expensive bottle of wine and the promise of doing whatever she asked. But the promise he'd made to her eventually ended up biting him in the ass. Tonight was proof positive of that.

Saying no to an angry Felicity Smoak when fire burned in her bright blue eyes would only lead to more problems. So, when Officer Lance had asked for their help on the Dollmaker case, and they realized they needed more than just her computer skills, he knew there was no way in hell he'd get out of allowing her to put herself out as bait for that psycho.

Part of him thought she was looking for revenge. It was plausible, but Felicity wasn't the vengeful type. She wanted to help catch the son of a bitch who was killing those girls, so putting herself out there like a piece of tantalizing meat was the only way she saw fit to seek out justice. He and Diggle both tried to argue with her, but that hadn't stopped her from pulling trump cards on both of them: the underground casino and the skydive.

He realized at that point there was no use arguing. Felicity would get her way, no matter what he tried to do to stop her. Maybe withholding sex would be a viable option?

'Oliver Queen, stop lying to yourself,' he thought with a grunt before hopping onto the roof of the building across the street from the last shop that sold the expensive skin cream essential to their mission. If Mathis was going to make his move, it had to be now. He sat poised on the edge of the rooftop as he listened to Felicity's concerns about a man that was walking several hundred feet behind her only to find it was a false alarm.

Letting down his guard and his bow, Oliver's shoulders sagged. Maybe they'd managed to dodge this bullet, but her high pitched scream over the earpiece had him on full alert making a run for the fire escape. Moved by nothing but fear and adrenaline, he hopped from one rooftop to the next, finding the alley into which Mathis had pulled her.

Felicity struggled with her captor, doing her best to free herself, but the older man proved to be no match for her measly training. It was something Oliver vowed to change once this mission was over and she was safe in his arms again, but right now, he needed to get a psychotic murderer away from his girl Wednesday.

With an arrow half-cocked and aimed at the man holding her hostage, Oliver released, hitting him in the shoulder of the arm that was around Felicity's neck. Mathis let go, and she jabbed him in the side to get away, a move that made Oliver proud until she tripped on her feet and skidded across the wet pavement, slamming head first into a concrete block.

Fear gripped him immediately. He flew off his perch on the rooftop and ran towards where she'd landed as Mathis made a run for it. Oliver's first priority was to make sure his teammate was okay. Lance was already on the move, calling it in as he made his way into the alley, and that made things a little easier to deal with. Diggle wasn't far behind either.

Knowing both men were headed towards him, Oliver dropped to the ground only feet from where Felicity lay. He was at her side in less than a second, crouching down and checking for injuries. Her eyes remained closed as he stroked down her side, and when her hand fell to his wrist, squeezing it softly when he asked her if she was okay, he knew leaving her in Diggle's care for the moment would be alright until he caught the bastard that had done this to her.

"She hit her head." It was all he needed to tell his bodyguard before he sprinted off after Lance and Mathis. With Felicity in Diggle's hands, Oliver was free to pursue their target with rage burning in his heart making him run faster in an effort to catch him. Although he managed to get there in time to save Lance from being shot, Mathis got away as soon as lights and sirens sliced through the cool night air.

With Lance telling him to get out of there, Oliver ran. He didn't stop running until he reached their original rendezvous point, a nondescript grey unmarked sedan parked two streets away that Diggle had rented under an assumed name for this mission. When Oliver saw the car quickly pull up to the curb, he rushed towards it, throwing his bow and quiver in the trunk before hopping into the backseat where he saw a mass of blonde curls spread out across the musty cloth.

"Drive!" Oliver yelled, the door slamming shut. Screeching tires sounded in the silent street as the car peeled away from the curb. "Felicity…" he breathed, looking down at the woman who lay across the seat. He'd sunk into the footwell, giving her as much room as possible to spread out if she needed it.

"She looks okay," Diggle replied from the driver's seat, giving his friend a calming glance in the rearview mirror as he navigated away from the crime scene with precision. "I don't think she has a concussion, but she's probably going to have a nasty headache for the rest of the night."

Oliver nodded, his focus returning to the woman sprawled out on the back seat using his suit jacket as a pillow. Felicity's eyes were closed and her arm lay across her forehead as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. He could see it beat rapidly through the vein in her neck and immediately wanted to lean down and press soft kisses against her skin like he always did when she needed a distraction. But he refrained, instead reaching over and grabbing her free hand to give it a light squeeze.

"Rest," Oliver whispered as he lay his head beside hers and she squeezed his hand to let him know she understood.

"Lair, her apartment or…" Diggle started to ask.

"Mansion," Oliver firmly replied without taking his eyes off Felicity. He was going to make sure she would be taken care of that night under his watchful eye. With Thea spending most her nights at the club, there was little chance he'd run into her as it was. But he still needed to change out of his leathers for fear of being caught by the staff. A quick pit stop in the garage was all it took for him to jump into his pants and shirt, his suit jacket remaining beneath Felicity's head.

Oliver burst through the front door of the mansion moments later, his precious cargo cradled in his arms as he tore up the stairs, two at a time, and headed for his room. As he kicked the door open and hurried inside, he heard Felicity's soft groan and looked down. "Oliver…?" She sounded weak, but she was awake and alive, and that's all that mattered.

"Hey," he whispered back before delicately laying her on his bed. She opened her eyes for the first time since he found her in the alley. With a relieved sigh, Oliver stroked back the blonde strands that stuck to her forehead before pressing a kiss to her temple. Their eyes met, blue on soft blue, and he smiled down at her. "You're okay, baby. We're home now. Just rest," he softly added.

Something fluttered in his chest as Oliver replayed the words in his head.  _We're home now…_  That sounded far too intimate yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking 'What if…?'

"I have a headache," Felicity mumbled as she leaned into his hand where it lay across her cheek. It knocked him out of those dangerous thoughts before they had time to manifest into something he didn't think he could handle just yet.

"Sit tight, I'll go get you some aspirin," Oliver replied. He stroked his thumb across her cheek one more time then headed into the bathroom to grab a couple of pills and a glass of water.

Feeling slightly better than she had in the car, Felicity sat up. Even though her brain felt like it had been sent through a blender, she hadn't missed Oliver's words.  _We're home now_ … She knew she shouldn't dwell on something said in the heat of the moment, but she couldn't help it.

Those three little words brought about feelings she'd long attempted to tamp down. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, there was no way of getting them back into the box they'd once been locked in. With the possibility that he felt the same way now out in the open, she couldn't help but think about them until he returned carrying two small white tablets and a glass of water.

From the bathroom, she heard water running and glanced over Oliver's shoulder to see he'd left the light on. "I figured I'd draw you a bath, if you're okay with that," he said, somewhat bashfully as she downed the aspirin with the water.

"No… I mean, yes… Yes, I'm okay with it. I appreciate it actually," Felicity replied. She gave him a soft smile before kicking her feet over the side of the bed and sliding down until they touched the floor. Standing almost proved to be her undoing as she swayed dangerously, but Oliver's hand caught her elbow.

"Let me help you," he said, banding an arm around her waist to lead her into the bathroom. Leaning into him heavily helped keep Felicity upright even though every now and then she'd trip on her feet. Oliver always caught her, his arm tightening around her waist until he was able to set her down on the edge of the gigantic beige marble tub.

The scent of vanilla filled her nostrils as she looked down to see it nearly full of warm, inviting bubbles. Felicity began stripping off her blue cardigan only to stop when pain shot through her right shoulder. She shot a helpless glance at Oliver, who was quick to see the pain in her eyes and wordlessly grabbed the soft blue cotton. Dragging it down her shoulders revealed several scrapes and bruises forming down her right arm.

His breath hitched before he let out a shuddering exhale. "Baby…" Oliver murmured as his hand skimmed over her skin, careful not to press too hard against the mottled flesh.

"I'm sorry," Felicity whimpered, feeling the tears spring from her eyes when she realized the gravity of the situation. It could have been so much worse had he not rescued her. This was probably one of her stupidest ideas to date, and now, seeing just how affected they both had been by it, she silently vowed never to do it again.

There was so much on Oliver's plate already. Adding this burden made Felicity feel like a failure not only to herself, but to the team as well.

"Shh," he cooed in her ear as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of her neck. "Let's not talk about this right now. Just relax, okay?"

Felicity swallowed thickly and nodded, "Okay." Then his hands pulled the rest of the blue fabric away from her body, letting it drop to the marble floor beside the grabbed the hem of her pink t-shirt, gradually drawing it up her torso until he reached her breasts. Her arms rose slowly over her head, the right sagging a bit from the pain, but he was quick to pull the shirt off leaving her in a simple pink lace bra.

When his lips fell to her left shoulder, Felicity gasped, her body sagging against his almost immediately. Heat radiated through his crisp white linen shirt straight into her bare back as his hand came to rest over her abdomen. The other pushed long blonde strands of hair away from her neck, exposing her soft flesh to his mouth. She moaned when Oliver trailed up the pale column, leaving soft kisses in his wake until he reached her jaw. Her head turned then, their lips meeting for a slow, languid kiss.

"Stand up," he murmured into her ear once they parted, placing his hands on her hips to keep her steady.

Felicity did as he asked, but as she tried to turn and face him, Oliver gripped her firmly. It dawned on her in an instant why he wasn't allowing her to see him. She could see it in her mind, though; the pained expression that was etched on his face whenever something happened to their team. He was busying himself, unbuttoning her dark blue jeans before sliding the zipper down, trying not to think about the evening's events and the bruises now forming on her body because he couldn't keep her from getting injured.

"Oliver," she whispered, turning around once his hands slid her jeans down her legs. Felicity had been right about the expression she'd find on his face. The pain in his eyes was clear as day. It sunk deep into her soul, making her bite back a gasp before she got her bearings. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing his cheek to rest between the valley of her breasts.

Carding her fingers through his hair, she handled him like the porcelain doll he was, fragile and able to break at a moment's notice. When his arms wrapped around her waist, she stepped between his knees, holding him as close as physically possible. Soft kisses were pressed to his forehead until he let out a sigh, the tension in his neck and shoulders finally releasing.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay," Felicity said calmly, her hands running up and down his back in soothing motions to calm him further. Oliver's shuddering breath had her pulling back slightly. As she smiled down at him, she brought her hands up to cup his jaw. Those intense blue eyes shone with relief although there remained a hint of guilt and regret within their azure gaze.

"This isn't your fault," she added, her thumbs running along the sharp lines of his cheekbones. "It was my choice, remember? I wanted to do this. I wanted to help."

"But…" Oliver tried to interrupt her, but she pressed her thumbs to his lips and shook her head.

"You're going to catch him," Felicity continued. "What matters is that tonight, you kept me safe. You saved me."

He placed his hands over her wrists and pulled them from his face. "You still got hurt," he pointed out.

"So? You're always getting hurt, and a lot worse than just a bump on the head. Remember last week against the Triad?" she retorted, her fingers gently running over the still healing scratches along his chest that lay just beneath the fabric of his shirt. Bronze Tiger had gotten him good before Oliver finally incapacitated him with one of the trick arrows she'd custom made for him.

Watching his shoulders sag in defeat, Felicity stepped forward again to wrap her arms around his neck and hold him for a few more minutes. She nuzzled his forehead with her nose before pressing soft kisses against it. "Hey," she murmured. Oliver lifted his head slightly until their eyes met. He looked tired and weary from a long day of fighting with not just criminals, but with investors and Isabel Rochev as well.

"Why don't you join me?" Felicity suggested. "This tub is big enough for more than just two people. Besides, you look like you need to relax just as much as I do."

The very edges of his lips twitched upward as he nodded. "Okay," Oliver gruffly replied before standing up. Felicity took a step back, but as he began to unbutton his shirt, she placed her hands over his and moved them out of the way. Deft fingers made quick work of the buttons, and as she popped open each one, her lips fell over the skin she exposed.

By the time she'd reached the waistband of his pants, Oliver could barely focus on anything but the way her mouth felt pressed against his flesh. When she started to tug the shirt out of his pants, he grabbed her waist, pulling her in for another languid kiss. Her soft moan allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, gently brushing over hers until she braced her hands on his chest and pushed herself back.

"If you don't stop that, we'll never make it into the tub," Felicity giggled but remained wrapped in his arms. Her focus fell to his pants, which she quickly unbuttoned before letting them fall to the floor and pool at his ankles. Nearly naked, she couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again. As her lips slanted over Oliver's, his hands splayed out over her back, pulling her flush against his chest.

One hand rode up her spine, coming to rest against the clasps of her bra, which he undid with a practiced flick of his fingers. The other slid towards her bottom, slipping beneath her pink cotton panties to feel the soft flesh beneath.

Felicity moaned, mimicking his movements, only both her hands slid beneath the waistband of his black briefs, pulling them down off his muscular hips so they dropped to his feet on top of his pants.

The only items of clothing left on his body were his shoes and socks, which he toed out of quickly without breaking away from her mouth. Felicity's bra came off next, his fingers tugging the straps down her arms until it fell to the floor by her shirt. Just her panties were left, the soft pink cotton slipping beneath his fingers as he hooked his thumbs into the sides and let them fall on their own accord.

A gasp escaped Felicity's lips when his hand slid between her thighs, rubbing against the heat that had begun to pool there. She had a feeling that there would be no relaxation tonight, but was quick to change her mind when Oliver pulled his hand away, trailing it up her abdomen until he reached her neck. It came to rest there, his fingers stroking soft circles into her skin before pulling away.

"Get in," he said, grabbing her elbow to hold her steady.

Felicity gently lowered herself into the steaming water, the bubbles completely enveloping her body once she was beneath the surface. With a deep sigh, she leaned back, her head coming to rest against the side of the tub as the immediate feeling of relaxation hit her. Her eyes had only closed for a moment to take in the sensations, but when she opened them, he was nowhere to be found.

"Oliver?" she called out, her voice echoing loudly in the marble tiled room.

He reappeared in the doorway moments later still completely naked but holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Sorry, I figured you were thirsty."

"Wine and a bubble bath? That might be a bit dangerous," Felicity jested as her arms came up out of the water to rest against the side of the tub. Oliver sat down beside her at the edge, uncorking the bottle then pouring each of them half a glass of the expensive red. She knew not to read the label because her curiosity would get the best of her and she'd Google the price. That never ended well with the guilt consuming her until she realized he wouldn't stop spoiling her like this for as long as they were "together".

And there were those dangerous thoughts again, the ones of her and Oliver actually being together and not just friends with benefits. Seeing the way he'd acted towards her ever since they returned from China, Felicity knew there was something more going on beneath that tough exterior, something he refused to admit to himself just as much as she did. She knew, one of these days, it would come to light in some spectacular way and could possibly lead to their demise as lovers or, worse, friends, but she pushed the thought out of her mind as quickly as it had entered.

Tonight, Felicity wanted to focus simply on relaxing in a warm bath with a glass of wine and good company. She moved over slightly as Oliver got in the tub across from her. Once he was settled with his wineglass in hand, she leaned forward. A content smile graced her pale pink lips as she tilted her glass towards him.

"What are we toasting to?" Oliver asked while gazing at her, his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Does it matter? I'm just happy spending time with you," Felicity replied as she clinked her glass against his, and he smiled that secret smile he only reserved for her.

"To us then," he added, his blue eyes sparkling, then took a sip of his drink.

"To us," she thoughtfully agreed before drinking. The little moan of appreciation that escaped her throat echoed through the room and immediately got Oliver's attention. She could feel his eyes on her without having to look in his direction. One glance and she knew she'd be done for. Of course she stole one anyway. Seeing the intensity of his gaze made her stomach swoop and heat pool between her thighs.

Felicity had to remind herself that tonight she needed to relax. They'd been through one hell of an ordeal with Barton Mathis. Sex was the last thing she should be having on a night like this, but somehow, she couldn't help but wonder what Oliver would say if she told him this was one of her fantasies. There couldn't be much harm in finding out, could there?

She decided to test that theory.

"You know," Felicity said as she swirled her wine before taking another sip, "this has always been a fantasy of mine." Peering over the rim of the glass, she watched as his eyes narrowed and darkened at her words. Her heart began to flutter in her chest when he put down his wine on the side of the tub and stared at her, his intent shining clear in his bright blue eyes.

"Really?" Oliver asked, his voice low, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter faster.

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed with her lower lip between her teeth. Her leg slowly lifted out of the water and came to rest against the center of his chest. Images of the last time she'd done something like this flew through Felicity's mind. That was the first time he'd found out about her penchant for rough sex.

Oliver's hand wrapped around her ankle, his thumb pressing against the arch of her foot before beginning to rub it with strong circular motions. His mind had drifted to that night as well. He'd indulged her, given her everything she wanted, then rode her hard until she came several times over before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

As much as he wanted to play alpha male tonight, he would refrain. Her health was far more important than his sex drive, but the way her toes sank into his skin, Oliver couldn't help the rush of desire that ran straight to his cock. Combined with the heated look he found in Felicity's eyes, there was no doubt in his mind where she wanted this evening to go.

Hand still wrapped around her ankle, he began to kiss his way from her brightly painted toes and up her leg, stopping at that sensitive spot just behind her knee that made her moan in response. "Miss Smoak," he murmured against her skin, his eyes locked on hers to find the desire overflowing in those bright blue pools. "What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Oliver added before kissing his way down her thigh until he reached the surface of the water and stopped.

It had been so long since they'd played this game that Felicity nearly came from just watching him make his way down her leg until he stopped where the water lapped around her heated skin. "Please," she keened when his fingers slipped from her ankle and came to rest along her inner thigh where it lay parted beneath the water's edge.

"Please what?" Oliver shot back, that dangerous mischief in his eyes making it apparent what his intentions were.

The heat boiling away at her core nearly exploded when he leaned over her, his free arm coming to rest against the side of the tub near her head as his face came within inches of hers in anticipation of what she had to say. His other hand began sliding upward along the inside of her leg until his fingers just barely stroked the edges of her slit.

Felicity's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. God, how she desperately wanted, no,  _needed_ this right now. "Oliver," she moaned as his fingers pushed between her folds and found her clit. "Oh, god, please! I need you!" Her arms flew around his neck, bringing his mouth to hers for the kiss she'd been waiting all night for. It was rough, all teeth and tongue and lips crashing into one another until his fingers slid into her hot core and she cried out, throwing her head back until it hit the side of the tub.

But the moan that reverberated through the bathroom wasn't one of passion or ecstasy, it was one of pain, and Oliver pulled back quickly to check on her. "Baby?" he asked, his eyes focused on her contorted face.

"I hit my head," Felicity muttered, her hand reaching back to stroke the lump that had been forming since she hit the concrete. She hissed when her fingers brushed over the spot, prompting Oliver to pull her into his arms until she was pressed to his chest. His lips brushed against her temple as he combed his fingers through her hair searching out where she hurt. When she let out a slight gasp, he stopped but kept his hand where it was.

With gentle, circular motions, he massaged the area, working his way from the outside towards the center, all the while leaning back until he was sitting against his side of the tub. She lay spread out across his chest, her arms having fallen around his waist as her cheek came to rest along his shoulder.

This was not how Felicity pictured the night going. She'd been expecting amazing sex in his bathtub. Instead, she'd ended up hurting herself again. That was such a buzz kill. But at least she was in his arms, which was exactly where she wanted to be tonight.

After her ordeal with Mathis, she needed Oliver's strength to comfort her racing heart and imagination. She didn't dare voice the what if's that had run through her mind the moment she'd been grabbed in the alley. That would have sent him over the edge. Instead, she focused on the soothing circles his fingers drew over her scalp, the pain ebbing as a sigh escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and settled against him to wait and see what would happen next.

Felicity didn't know what to expect, but she was certain it wasn't his free hand reaching over the side of the tub to grab a soft chiffon sponge and begin gently running it down her back and shoulders after dipping it into the soapy water. That allowed her to relax even more, her body completely sagging against Oliver's. She languished under his gentle ministrations until her eyes began to fall shut. But then he paused.

"Mmm… Why'd you stop?" Felicity sleepily asked, her head coming up off his shoulder so she could meet his gaze.

"So I could wash your hair," Oliver answered, a warm smile gracing his face as he gazed back at her.

The serenity she found in his eyes made her heart flutter. Before she knew it, Felicity was leaning in, her lips pressing to his for a soft kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck. Several more followed before her forehead came to rest against his.

"You're too good to me," she whispered then leaned in for one more kiss before pulling away and tilting back to soak her hair in the bubbly water. Oliver already had a dollop of fruity scented shampoo in his hand when she sat up. It was gently massaged into every inch of the blonde strands until there was a soapy mass of bubbles on top of her head. Felicity giggled when some dripped onto her nose.

Oliver tried to wipe it off with his hands but was quick to realize they were all soapy as well. It only made her laugh harder until the smile on her face reached her eyes. He loved the way she laughed. The sound bounced off the marble walls like music to his ears, putting a smile on his face as well. Before he knew it, he was leaning forward, his lips capturing hers for another soft, slow kiss.

The heat returned all too quickly when Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand inching up into his hair as her nails raked over his scalp while the other ran down the curve of his spine until it came to rest across the scarred skin along the small of his back. Gentle fingers brushed over the knotted tissue sending waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. Oliver groaned, and she took advantage of his parted lips to slip her tongue into his mouth, mapping out every little corner and crevice while she pulled herself into his lap.

"Felicity," he murmured against her lips as the hand across the small of his back traveled over his hips and came to rest along his lower abdomen. Oliver groaned again, his eyes squeezing shut, as she scraped her nails lower until her fingers stopped at the base of his cock. But she didn't wrap them around it. Instead, they continued to trail along his inner thighs, stopping at his knees.

His hand reached into her soapy hair, pulling her back to his lips before nibbling his way down her chin until he reached the hollow of her neck. "You're really turning me on," Oliver said, his breath ghosting over her hot flesh as her nails raked back up his legs.

"I know," Felicity coyly replied, sitting up until she was seated on his thighs, his cock pressing against her abdomen. "That's the point." She sat up a little more, rocking her hips and causing a delicious friction to build between their bodies.

Oliver nipped at her neck, his teeth scraping along the pale column until he reached her collarbone. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he murmured, his tongue licking the line of her clavicle from her neck to her shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm," she moaned. Her fingers traced back up to his abdomen, settling there to stroke leisurely patterns against his skin.

Fire burned through his veins as his body shook with the strain of his arousal. If Felicity said she wanted to do this, then he wasn't going to stop her. They were well past the tipping point now and all Oliver could do was give in. He could never say no to her. His body craved her like it craved food or oxygen.

She smiled that sinful smile of a woman intent on taking what she wanted, no questions asked, then leaned in and captured his lips. Felicity's fingers continued to tease their way up and down his thighs until she finally wrapped them around his cock. "Fuck!" Oliver muttered, his hips bucking wildly in her hands as she began to stroke him from base to tip, her thumb swirling around the head before traveling back down.

He groaned, grabbing her hips and lifting them to position her exactly where he wanted and so desperately needed her to be. But her hands on his chest stopped him from letting her sink down onto his cock. "Not yet," Felicity whispered into his ear. "You always get me off first whenever we're together. I just want to return the favor."

"Maybe that's because I really  _enjoy_ watching you get off," Oliver replied, giving her one of those achingly beautiful smiles. "Besides, tonight should be about you, not me."

Felicity shook her head. "No, I'm  _making_ it about you tonight. You deserve it," she said. Then her eyes turned soft and she whimpered, "Please," her hands stroking down his cock once more, squeezing gently the lower they went.

That was it. At that moment, Oliver was putty in her hands. Now that she'd started, there was no stopping her. He groaned, his head tilting back until it hit the side of the tub. Calloused fingers sank into her hips, holding her just inches over his straining erection as she continued her ministrations. The mix of agony and bliss flowed through him all at once. He wanted nothing more than to flip her over and sink himself deep into her core, but Felicity had made it clear she was in charge tonight.

Oliver didn't want to argue, though. He was enjoying it far too much. It would have felt even better if it was her mouth around his cock, only they were in a bathtub full of vanilla scented soap. But her hands, oh, the marvelous things they did. One would cup his balls, rolling them in her palm, while the other swirled over his tip forcing moan after moan from his throat.

His eyes were shut tight when he felt her hips rise and before he knew it, Felicity had sunk down on top of him, the heat of her core enveloping his cock until all he could feel was her. Oliver gasped, his eyes flying open as he gazed up at her. She was the picture of erotic beauty, her hands tangled in her soapy hair as she arched her back, her hips rocking against his in slow, wide circles.

Unable to help himself, Oliver reached up, his hands coming to rest over her breasts, squeezing and kneading them in time with her movements. She let out a deep moan, the sound sending another pang of desire straight through his belly until he could barely take it anymore. He began thrusting up with her every downward stroke, their rhythm building until water sloshed around their waists and over the side of the tub.

"Felicity," he found himself crying out her name with conviction as she increased the pace. Sitting up, Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. One hand splayed across the width of her back as the other came to rest at her ass, gripping it tight as their movements became more frenzied with each thrust.

"Oliver!" came her strangled cry as her arms banded around his neck. With her breasts in his face, he couldn't help sucking a nipple into his mouth, nipping and biting it as his name spilled from her lips once more.

Felicity was close. He could feel it in the way her walls clenched around his cock. It wouldn't take more than a couple of thrusts to push her over the edge, but Oliver slowed down instead. He wanted to draw out their pleasure. They might have been having a lot of sex lately, but tonight it felt different. Nearly losing her fueled his desire to take it slow and enjoy it.

Pulling his mouth from her breast, his hands came up to cup her face, fingers softly stroking her cheeks as she sat above him panting. Their eyes locked and before he knew it, Felicity's lips were on his. "Please," she whimpered against Oliver's mouth as her hips began to pitch and roll once more. "I need this… I need you."

Grabbing her hips and lifting her off his cock, he replied, "Turn around." Felicity quickly did as she was told, her body now facing the other side of the tub as his hands wrapped around her waist and he thrust up into her. She immediately cried out, her hands reaching for either side of the cool marble as they began rocking together again.

"Fuck! Oliver!" she screamed, her entire body tensing in anticipation of her orgasm. He wrapped himself around her again, his mouth latching on to the side of her neck as his hands grabbed hold of her breasts.

It wasn't long before the frenzied pace of their fucking finally came to a head and Felicity let out a string of curses as she came. Her entire body trembled as Oliver held onto her, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. A few more thrusts and he fell over the edge as well, his feral cry muffled against her skin.

They stayed like that for several minutes, panting and trying to catch their breath. It wasn't long before Felicity slumped back against his chest, her body limp and relaxed. She pulled herself off Oliver's cock and turned to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm not done yet," Oliver replied.

Felicity sat up immediately and took in the wry smile on his face. "You can't be serious," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

All Oliver could do was laugh. When she slapped his shoulder, he answered, "I still need to wash your hair.."

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but then she glanced up and realize that, indeed, her hair was still lathered in shampoo. Felicity began to giggle, but it soon escalated into a hearty laugh as her head fell to his shoulder again. "Oh, my god, I almost forgot!" she chuckled.

"I think this would probably work best in the shower," he replied before standing up. Extending his hand, Felicity grabbed it and he helped her to her feet. A few minutes later they were under the warm spray washing off the remnants of their bath. There was no sex this time, both agreeing they were too exhausted to go for round two, at least for now.

When they finished, Oliver wrapped her in a fluffy towel before slinging one around his waist. He headed for his closet, grabbing her a t-shirt while he threw on a pair of boxers. It wasn't long before they were curled up under his covers, their arms wrapped around each other.

Sleep came easily for Felicity, but he stayed awake thinking about the day's events. It irked him that Mathis got away, but he knew soon enough he'd catch him. Yet that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Moira's pre-trial hearing was the following morning. It was another thing to add to his growing list of problems that week. First it had been Isabel, then Mathis, and now this…

At least Felicity was safely wrapped in his arms again, her head resting over his heart. He sighed deeply, watching her body rise and fall with his chest, and smiled. The wild mess of wet curls clung to her pillow and back. Oliver stroked his fingers through them before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He always slept better when she was there. It was as if her presence helped soothe his weary soul. Closing his eyes, he huddled closer to her before finally drifting off to sleep.

When he woke the next morning, Felicity was curled up under the covers, her face buried in her pillow as she snored lightly. Oliver carefully stretched before sliding out of bed to go find her some fresh clothes. With Thea's room just a few doors down the hall, he knocked to make sure she wasn't there before creeping in to grab the few things he thought Felicity would need.

A printed blue wrap dress was pulled from the closet, because he liked the color and thought it would bring out Felicity's eyes. The problem came when he had to find her a pair of underwear. For a second, Oliver thought about forgoing it, but considering he was already knee deep in his sister's closet, he really couldn't go back without something. Still, it weirded him out that he was going through his sister's  _panties_. Then again, it could be worse.

Of course the thought would jinx him the moment he opened his sister's underwear drawer as a throat cleared behind him. Oliver turned around to find Thea leaning against the doorframe, her eyes locked on his in amusement and confusion.

"Oh, brother, what are you doing with my dress and underwear?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed him critically. "And please don't tell me you've suddenly developed a penchant for wearing dresses and girls underwear because that would be really weird."

Oliver stood there for several moments, holding the garments in his hands as he tried to figure out how to respond. "Uh… I… um… I thought you were going to be at the club all day." He decided deflection would probably be the best way to handle this situation. Boy, was he wrong...

"Seriously?" Thea incredulously replied, a smirk appearing on her face. "Ollie, you don't have to lie to me about having someone over. I'm a big girl. I'm not judging you."

"Okay, first off, she's just a friend," he said. "And second, she's only here because last night she almost got kidnapped by that psycho who escaped prison." It was the truth, technically.

Seeing the way Thea's demeanor change almost immediately let him know he'd made the right choice. "Oh, my god! Is she okay?" Her arms dropped to her sides as she stepped up to her brother. "Oh, Ollie, I'm so sorry!" Her arms banded around his neck as she gave him a tight hug.

"Don't worry, she's okay. She managed to get away with a few cuts and bruises. I didn't want her going home just in case he decided to go after her again," Oliver said as he pulled away from her. "I hope you don't mind me letting her borrow some of your things."

"Oh, no, of course not!" Thea replied. "Here, let me grab a few things that'll go with that dress." She proceeded to enter her closet and grab several items out of her drawers, handing them to Oliver who stood by the door and waited patiently.

"I'll make sure to get these back to you," he said, giving his sister an appreciative smile.

"Don't worry about it. They're last fall's designs," she answered. "I was going to donate them anyway. Now I know they're going to a good home." Thea smiled sweetly at her brother before closing her closet door and shooing him out of her room with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Oliver replied before she shut her door.

He headed back to his room to find Felicity still asleep, her body now turned towards his side of the bed, her arms wrapped around his pillow. As much as he didn't want to wake her, Oliver knew it was time for her to get up. He needed to be at the courthouse in two hours and she needed to be at work looking for leads on Mathis.

Laying the dress and other things Thea had picked out on the foot of the bed, Oliver leaned over and began pressing kisses to her forehead before trailing down her temple and over her cheek until he reached her lips. Felicity sighed and smiled, immediately returning his affections by leaning into his kiss. "Mmm, now that's a wake up call," she murmured before finally opening her eyes.

"Good morning," Oliver whispered back before brushing his lips over hers one more time.

"A girl could get used to this," Felicity replied after he'd pulled away.

"I found you some clothes in Thea's closet. I hope they fit," he said, motioning to the foot of the bed where the dress lay.

"Oh, my god," she breathed, gathering the silk material in her arms and giving it the appreciative once over before glancing back at him. "I promise I'll bring it back tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. Thea said it's last fall's design and that she was going to donate it anyway."

"Wait… You actually ran into your sister?" Felicity's face fell immediately. "She knows I'm here? Oh, god, she knows I'm here!"

"Hey, no," Oliver tried to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. He reached up and began to stroke her face, his thumbs smoothing back the hair that fell over her eyes. "She doesn't know it's you. And even if she did, I told her the only reason you were here tonight was because you almost got kidnapped by Mathis."

Felicity sighed deeply. "Alright," she conceded. "Let me get dressed. I have to be at the office in an hour and you need to be at the courthouse in two."

"I know," Oliver replied, giving her a weary smile.

Immediately sensing the heaviness that fell in the room, Felicity stood up and walked around the bed, her arms wrapping around his neck to give him a comforting hug. "Hey," she whispered, her hands rubbing up and down his back. "Everything's going to be okay." When he finally let out a deep sigh, she turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now, go get dressed. I'll call Dig to come pick me up."

"Okay," Oliver said, kissing her softly before pulling out of her arms. He headed to his closet and just before closing the door, he added, "I'll see you later at the office."

Felicity simply smiled.

That smile would get him through the rest of the day as the death penalty bombshell at the pre-trial hearing threw his head into a tailspin followed by finding out both Laurel and her father had been kidnapped by Mathis. He'd saved them both with the help of the woman in black leather he felt he somehow knew, but couldn't place.

Felicity had been waiting for him the moment he'd returned to the lair, her arms wrapping around his neck for the warm hug he so desperately needed that night. It was at that moment he realized just how much she meant to him not only as a friend, but as a partner as well. And although they were still in denial about their feelings for each other, he knew she cared for him just as much as he cared for her. Right now, that was what he needed.


End file.
